


The Unfortunate Adventure

by BabyBottlePop



Series: Day by Day, Night by Night [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Baby Zayn, Daddy Harry, Daddy Liam, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stranger Danger!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: Zayn attempts to prove a point, but by doing so, he puts both Louis' and his own life in danger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a few tumblr requests!
> 
> I can't believe this is the 10th part to this series. I love writing it so much! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Zayn had never felt so humiliated in his life, and it was all thanks to stupid _Liam_.

 

They were at Harry’s house today, with Harry’s babies Louis and Niall, and his boyfriend Nick.

 

The first half of the play date went pretty well, with snacks, a movie, and lots of toys to play with. But during the middle of playing legos, Zayn felt the urge to go potty. That was where things started to go bad.

 

It was always embarrassing to have a messy diaper, even at home. Zayn had to walk over to where the three caregivers were sitting on the couch and discreetly tell Liam that he needed a new diaper

 

The actual problem had occurred when they were upstairs in the nursery. Zayn was on the changing table, waiting impatiently for Liam to hurry up and get it over with. Liam had untaped his diaper, but instead of going into action with the wet wipes like usual, he was frowning in concern.

 

“Huh,” The caregiver continued to frown, before suddenly shouting, “Hey Nick, can you come up here for a sec!”

 

Zayn’s head rang with alarm. Why was Liam calling someone else up here? He tried closing his legs, but Liam kept his knees parted with one of his hands. “Hold still Zayn.”

 

Nick was in the room within a few moments. “What’s up?”

 

“Well, Zayn messed his diaper, but it’s just- I’ve never seen his poop this color before. Is that something to be concerned about?”

 

Now Nick was looked down and observing his mess, and Zayn was absolutely horrified. He had never been so embarrassed before! Letting out an unpleased whine, he tried to close his legs again.

 

“Hmm,” Nick hummed thoughtfully. “Does Zayn usually have formula?”

 

“No, not usually. I just do bottles of regular milk with his dinner, and juice or water other times.”

 

“That’ll be it then,” Nick said. “Harry put a bit of formula in all their bottles for snack time a few hours ago. That’ll sometimes make the color a little off, especially to a little who’s not used to formula.”

 

“Oh thank god!” Liam let out a sigh of relief. “I thought he might be sick or something.”

 

Nick chuckled. “No problem. If it turns runny or doesn’t go back to normal in a few days, let me know. I really think he’s fine though.”

 

Of course he was fine, Zayn could have told Liam that himself! He didn’t have to call in random people to look at his poop!

 

Once Nick left, Liam changed Zayn and carried him back downstairs.

 

Louis and Niall were at the bucket of duplo legos, where they had been before Zayn had messed himself.

 

“Hi Zee!” Niall greeted him cheerfully. “We’re almost done with the spaceship! See?”

 

“Cool,” He expressed his approval, and both babies’ faces lightened. “We need a base too.”

 

“A home for the spaceship?” Louis asked, and Zayn nodded.

 

They got to work on their second creation, but Zayn couldn’t help but tune into the conversation that the caregivers were having.

 

“Sorry Lee, the thought didn’t even cross my mind when I gave him the formula. I’m so used to giving it to my own boys, you know?”

 

“It’s really fine Haz, I just feel stupid for freaking out about it.”

 

“Oh trust me, I think every caregiver has panicked about that before. Once I took Niall to the emergency room in the middle of the night because his poop was blue...I hadn’t realized that he’d eaten so many blueberries earlier in the evening.”

 

Nick and Liam both laughed.

 

“You wouldn’t believe the things people have brought their babies in for Harold, you’re definitely not alone. Neither are you Liam. You both be thankful that now you’ve got an on-call poop expert. Comes with the doctor title, y’know?”

 

Zayn felt mortified that they were talking about such things. He hated the fact that he didn’t have control over using his diaper. A long time ago he’d been able to hold it long enough to use a toilet, but things had changed, especially now that he had someone treating him like a little.

 

But that would soon change.

 

 _‘I’ll show you Liam,’_ Zayn thought to himself in determination. _‘I don’t need you or anybody else to take care of me. I can make my own decisions.’_

 

It took awhile to think about what he could do. Finally Zayn decided on proving to Liam that he was capable of taking care of himself. If he could prove this point, then maybe everybody would back off and treat him a little bigger.

 

He would go out somewhere for the day, unaccompanied by any caregivers. The only thing was, he still felt a little uneasy about going completely alone. That was where Louis came into the plan.

 

Zayn used naptime for his opportunity. Whenever they had playdates, naptime was moved to the living room, where they would lie on comfy soft blankets set out on the floor. Harry, Liam, and Nick would wait until they thought everyone was asleep before going into the kitchen to chat there instead.

 

Little did they know, Zayn was very much awake. Niall and Louis had both drifted off, so Zayn had to gently shake Louis awake. He had debated on bringing Niall as well, but he was sure that Niall wouldn’t be as keen on leaving the house as Louis would be.

 

“Do you want to go on an adventure with me?” Zayn asked, keeping his voice hushed. Louis looked at him, eyes bleary, though he was quick to perk up at Zayn’s words. He nodded excitedly, and so Zayn held a finger to his lips and stood up, gesturing for Louis to follow him.

 

Zayn pointed to the screen door which led to the backyard. Louis’ brows furrowed in confusion, but he obediently followed Zayn to the door. He opened it as quietly as possible, making sure that neither daddy heard him, before slipping outside and holding the door open for the other baby.

 

“Um, Zee?” Louis asked, voice rather tentative. “We haven’t told Daddy or Lee that we’ve gone outside.”

 

“That’s because it’s an adventure,” Zayn told him. “So we don’t have to tell.”

 

“Oh,” Louis nodded to himself, though he still seemed rather confused. “That means we don’t have naptime?”

 

“Right,” Zayn said. “We’re adventuring, Lou. Don’t you want to?”

 

Louis was quick to nod, letting out an enthusiastic, “Yeah! ‘Venture!”

 

“Right then,” Zayn took Louis’ hand. “Let’s go!”

 

Zayn didn’t exactly have a destination set in mind. He settled for taking a right at the end of the driveway, making sure to stay on the sidewalk. This was easy so far!

 

“This is fun!” Louis chattered alongside him. “Daddy might be mad that I don’t have shoes on, he only lets me take them off when I’m in the stroller. I don’t know if Daddy wants me to be outside today. Will he me mad?

 

“Of course not,” Zayn reassured him. “This is an adventure, which means there are no rules.”

 

“Wow!” Louis beamed. “I like ‘ventures a whole lot!”

 

They ended up heading to the park, because it was the one place where Zayn was sure he knew how to get to. It was a little chilly and dreary out to be going to a park today, but it was all the more reason to prove himself.

 

It was pretty straight forward, getting to the park. All they had to do was follow the sidewalk and make sure no cars were going to hit them when they crossed the street. Zayn had no idea why caregivers freaked out so much about letting littles take walks by themselves.

 

When they made it to the park, a new attraction caught Zayn’s sights. It was a little sweet shop across the street. Zayn had been in once, when Liam had allowed him to get ice cream on a hot day.

 

“Hey Lou, want ice cream?”

 

Louis looked at him with wide eyes. “We can have ice cream?”

 

“Yeah, ‘course we can!” Zayn answered, already leading him toward the shop.

 

“Okay!”

 

It was warm and cozy inside, and there were only a few other people there. It was a little intimidating having to order their ice cream, but Zayn took the lead and did so.

 

“Could we have ice cream, please?” Zayn asked politely to the man handling the counter.

 

“Sure thing, what’ll it be?”

 

Zayn looked to Louis, who was practically vibrating with excitement. “Oh, I want a cho’late one! That one, that one!” He pointed toward the pictures of the various choices, selecting a cone with several scoops of chocolate ice cream, drizzled with marshmallow fudge.

 

“I want one of those too,” Zayn decided quickly, seeing as there was a person waiting behind them.

 

“Alright, that’ll be €6.50 then.”

 

Zayn’s stomach dropped. It hadn’t even occurred to him that they would need to pay for the ice cream. He didn’t have any amount of money on him at all. That was usually something that caregiver’s handled. This was very bad, especially if they were supposed to be on their own in the world.

 

“W-We don’t have any money,” Zayn reluctantly informed the worker. Perhaps the man would just give them the ice cream anyway? A woman at the local bakery always gave Zayn a doughnut when he and Liam were there for breakfast on Sundays, free of charge.

 

“Well then I’m sorry, but you can’t have any ice cream,” The man told them impatiently. “Next!”

 

A new man stepped forward. He was older, middle aged with slightly graying hair, partially covered up by a hat. “I’ll take a small strawberry cone, as well as the ones that these two boys wanted.”

 

Zayn and Louis looked at each other in disbelief. Was this stranger going to buy them ice cream? Sure enough, it appeared that he was! Once the worker handed over the chocolate ice cream cones, the stranger handed them over.

 

“Thank you Mister!” Louis, who was big on manners thanks to his daddy, immediately thanked the man.

 

“Yeah, thank you.” Zayn added, bringing the ice cream to his lips.

 

“Not a problem!” The man said, eyes crinkling against his cheeks as he smiled. “I couldn’t let two cuties like you go without ice cream, could I? Impossible!”

 

Louis giggled, and even Zayn had to smile at the man’s kindness.

 

“How about you two come on over to the park with me, and sit at a picnic table while we eat them?”

 

“Okay,” Zayn nodded his head when Louis looked at him for an answer. It felt strange, being relied on by someone else. Usually it was he who relied on Liam or a different caregiver to make decisions. It felt sort of nice, but a little scary at the same time.

 

“My name’s Lester,” The man said as he licked his ice cream. By now they reached a lone picnic table.

 

“My name’s Louis!” Louis introduced himself, chocolate dribbling down his chin. “It has an ‘L’ in it, and an ‘S’ I think.”

 

“What a lovely name,” Lester smiled before his dark eyed turn to Zayn. “And what’s yours?”

 

“Zayn,” He said shortly, feeling a little embarrassed at being stared at so intently.

 

“Zayn and Louis,” Lester spoke the names, as if testing them out. “Two beautiful names for two beautiful boys. Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Okay,” Zayn said, as Louis was too busy devouring his ice cream. Chocolate now completely smeared his cheeks and chin. Zayn was trying to be a little more careful with his, but it still got all over his hands.

 

“Are you big boys, or little boys?”

 

The question caught both babies off guard.

 

“Um,” Louis hesitated. “Daddy says I’m little, but I think sometimes I’m a big boy. Yesterday, I helped put the clothes in the washy machine, just like a big boy does!”

 

“Oh, I see,” Lester nodded. “And your daddy, is he here with you today?”

 

Something in the back of Zayn’s mind told him to say yes, but Louis already answered for both of them before he could say anything.

 

“Nuh-uh! Zee and I are on a ‘venture _all_ by ourselves today!”

 

“Now that sounds like fun,” Lester was now grinning.

 

“But...I think we need to go home soon,” Louis said, frowning suddenly. “I went potty.”

 

“You took a pee?” Lester asked, and Louis nodded in affirmation, squirming. “Why don’t you come over here and let Uncle Lester take a look.”

 

Red flags went off in Zayn’s head, while Louis went over to the man without a second thought, giggling as he said, “Mr. Lester, you aren’t my uncle. I only have an auntie. She’s Auntie Gemmy, and she’s the bestest auntie ever!”

 

Lester wasn’t checking the diaper the way that Liam or Louis’ daddies usually did. He was using both hands, cupping the back of Louis’ diaper and squeezing rather roughly.

 

“Oh yes, that diaper feels nice and wet!” Lester said, eyes gleaming now, and his hands were _still_ on Louis’ diaper! Louis was still giggling a little, perhaps thinking that this was some sort of game, but he was also unconsciously trying to squirm out of Lester’s grip.

 

“We have to go,” Zayn spoke abruptly, getting up from his seat.

 

“Go?” Lester looked at Zayn. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea. This little one needs a change, that’s for sure. We can go to my car for some privacy and do it there.”

 

No, absolutely not. Zayn knew a thing or two about stranger danger. Lester had seemed like a nice man, but the look in his eyes didn’t seem nice anymore. His expression held something else, something dangerous. They could not get into a car with him, Zayn knew that much.

 

Zayn suddenly felt terribly frightened. Even more so, he wanted to be home right now, with his toys and crib and _daddy_. Yes, Zayn wanted Liam more than ever right now.

 

Louis seemed to sense that something was off as well. “No thank you Mr. Lester, I want my daddy to do it.”

 

“But your daddy isn’t here, is he?” Lester reminded them, though he did let go when Louis pulled hard enough against him. “I could be your daddy for awhile. We would have a lot of fun boys, I promise.”

 

Zayn grabbed Louis by the wrist. “We can’t!”

 

Lester frowned, starting to stand up. “Now hold on a minute-”

 

It was too late, as Zayn had already taken off running, tugging Louis along behind him. This was no longer a fun day, and he wanted to go home immediately. He was too afraid to look behind and see if Lester was following them, running as fast as he could down the street and away from the park.

 

Louis appeared to be having a hard time keeping up with him, so much that Zayn had to practically drag him. He was breathing rather harshly, breath coming out in short pants.

 

Now that they were a reasonably good distance away, Zayn stopped and looked at his friend in concern. “Lou, what’s wrong?”

 

“Chest,” Louis whimpered, sinking down to his knees. “Feels yucky. W-Want Daddy!”

 

This was bad.

 

Zayn didn’t care about their ‘adventure’ anymore. He no longer resented Liam for treating him so much like a baby earlier. He wanted to go home right now. They needed to, because something was really wrong with Louis.

 

He knew that his friend got sick sometimes, with the way that he breathed. Liam had explained it to him once, after he’d questioned why Louis had to sometimes breathe out of a weird looking tube that was apparently medicine.

 

But right now he wasn’t sure what to do. There was a scary man at the park, and home was the other way. They would have to pass the park to get there, and they couldn’t do that!

 

Louis’ tears were infectious, as Zayn felt his own eyes become watery as he sniffled.

 

“M’Sorry Lou,” He croaked out. “We weren’t really ‘venturing. I was just mad at Lee.”

 

Louis let out a wet sounding cough, wiping at his nose. “Daddy…m’scared, Zee.”

 

They both cried, curling up together on the sidewalk. Zayn thought about how worried their daddies probably were right now. They were probably angry too. Zayn wondered if Liam would end up spanking him, if he ever made it back home. He’d never been spanked before, but he’d also never done anything this bad before either.

 

And Louis...his poor friend, none of this was his fault. Louis was so naive, both he and his brother Niall. Zayn wondered if he would ever be that trusting with people. They way that Louis had just walked over to that man to get his diaper checked without even a second thought...it was terrifying.

 

It wasn’t long until an unfamiliar car stopped along the side of the street, and a man got out. Zayn was about to panic at another potentially dangerous stranger. He looked nothing like Mr. Lester though, instead younger looking with prominent red hair and glasses.

 

“Louis?” The man’s eyebrows were furrowed. “What is this, what are you doing out here? Where’s Har- your daddy?”

 

Louis’ breath hitched, and he looked up hopefully. “Mr. Eddie?”

 

That name sounded rang a bell for Zayn. Louis and Niall talked about a ‘Mr. Eddie’ from their playgroup a lot. Zayn had yet to join the playgroup yet, but he knew Liam had been thinking about it.

 

“Hey buddy,” The man knelt down to Louis and put a hand on his back. “Who’s this?”

 

“Zee,” Louis answered after letting out a small cough. “We were ‘venturing, but there’s a scary man at the park and I w-want Daddy!”

 

“Ah I see,” The man nodded, completely calm. “We’ll get a hold of your daddy then, okay? Zee, my name’s Ed and I work at the playgroup Louis goes to. Zee is short for Zayn, right? I’ve met your daddy Liam a few times.”

 

Zayn wiped his nose with his sleeve, feeling shy, embarrassed, and relieved all at once. “Hi.”

 

Now that they were with someone safe, things got a lot better. Ed took them both to his car, where it was warm and soft music played from the radio. He used a wet wipe to rid both their faces and hands from ice cream, while Louis and Zayn told him more about what had happened.

 

It only took a few minutes before another car pulled up behind theirs, and Zayn instantly recognized it as Harry’s car. Both the driver and passenger doors opened, and Harry and Liam were both sprinting towards them.

 

Louis made a happy noise at seeing his daddy, squirming out of Ed’s arms so that he could get to Harry, who grabbed him straight away.

 

“Oh Louis, come here baby, I’ve got you.”

 

Harry was hugging Louis tightly to his chest. Zayn only had a split second to observe before he was taken into his own daddy’s arms. It was a little hard to focus on what was happening, but Ed briefly mentioned what they had told him.

 

“I don’t think either of them are hurt though,” He reassured them. “Just a bit cold, and Louis needs a change. He’s having a flare up too, but it’s mild.”

 

Harry nodded, eyes red rimmed and face pale with worry. “We’ll go back to my place, Nick can check them over.”

 

Liam muttered an agreement, still holding Zayn tightly as they headed back to the car. Zayn allowed it to happen, even feeling calmer at his daddy’s embrace. He knew now that he’d made a big mistake in trying to prove himself.

 

* * *

 

They all went back to the Styles’ household, where Nick and Niall were waiting anxiously. As soon as they got inside, both Louis and Zayn were taken to the couch and sat on their daddies’ laps while Nick checked them over. Niall, in tears from the ordeal of temporarily losing his brother, sat on the couch between them clutching tightly to Louis’ arm.

 

Louis had calmed down considerably, but his breathing was still a bit erratic, so Harry rubbed up and down his back while Nick held an inhaler with a spacer and mask to the baby’s face. Zayn unconsciously leaned back into Liam, sighing in relief when his daddy’s strong arms tightened around his middle.

 

Harry was whispering something to Nick, and the doctor’s face paled considerably.

 

“Louis, Zayn,” He took one of Louis’ hands into his own bigger one. “The man at the park today, the bad one, did he- Did he hurt you at all?”

 

“No Nicky,” Louis answered honestly. “He just wanted to change my diaper when I went potty.”

 

There was a sharp intake of breath from all of the caretakers.

 

“Did he touch either of you, anywhere at all?” Nick asked. “This is very important loves, we need to know _exactly_ what happened.”

 

“He didn’t touch me, but he checked Lou’s nappy,” Zayn said in remembrance, shivering at the image of the man’s gleaming eyes in his mind. “He wanted to be our daddy.”

 

“Mr. Lester didn’t check my nappy the right way,” Louis’ eyes watered up again. “He was squeezing my bum Daddy, and it hurt! I only went pee-pee, I didn’t go poopy.”

 

“Oh my God,” Harry looked panicked, eyes stricken with anguish, but Nick was quick to put a hand on his arm.

 

“Shh, it’s alright Haz,” Nick consoled him. “Louis, did he put his hand inside your nappy at all, or touch you anywhere else?”

 

“He didn’t,” Zayn spoke up. “He wanted to take us to the car to change it, but we ran.”

 

Nick asked a few more questions about Mr. Lester, like what he looked like and if they could remember anything else he said to them. After a few minutes, he clapped his hands together.

 

“Right then, I’m going to make a phone call. Harold, Louis needs to get out of that wet diaper. Liam, why don’t you get Zayn out of those dirty clothes? You can borrow anything from the nursery. Take Niall with you.”

 

Everyone was so distressed. Zayn and Louis were going to be in loads of trouble. It wasn’t even Louis’ fault, Zayn had tricked him. He didn’t want Louis to be punished or anything, especially after dragging him through this whole ordeal.

 

“Wait!” Zayn cried out, before Liam could take him away. “It wasn’t- Louis didn’t _know_ we were bad. I told him we were on an adventure. _I_ was bad, not him!”

 

He choked up at he said this, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“It’s okay Zaynie love,” Liam pressed his warm lips to Zayn’s temple. “Everything is just fine.”

 

Zayn didn’t get to say goodbye to Louis or Niall, or even apologize properly. Harry had Louis in a warm bath, and Niall was in the bathroom with them too. Once Liam had dressed Zayn in a borrowed green onesie, he brought him back downstairs to where Nick was.

 

“I’ve phoned the police,” Nick spoke to Liam so quietly that Zayn had to strain his ears to hear him. “Ed called earlier, so they already found the man.”

 

The things said afterwards were whispered too quietly for Zayn to hear, but Liam was listening raptly and he squeezed Zayn a little tighter.

 

“I’m taking him home now,” Liam finally said to Nick. “Can you just- please apologize to Harry for this? I feel so bad, but I’m going to handle it, I promise.”

 

Zayn’s heart thumped faster. Liam was definitely going to spank him, but he knew that it was deserved.

 

* * *

 

Sure enough, when they got home, Liam sat down on the couch with Zayn in his lap.

 

“We need to have a serious talk, Zayn.”

 

The baby listened, though his body stayed rigid against his caregiver.

 

“There’s a reason why I don’t let you go out by yourself. The man at the park today, he was a very bad person. The police found him after Ed called the police. He- He’s done bad things to both Littles and children before.”

 

Zayn merely nodded, looking down at his fingers. His stomach felt heavy as he imagined what the man might have done to them. It would have been all his fault too.

 

“I can already tell that you know it was wrong, but we still need to discuss it. Leaving the house was a very naughty thing to do. What’s even worse was that you took Louis with you.”

 

Zayn nodded once more, throat too tight to answer. Liam’s fingers brushed against his cheek as he continued. “Now, I know that sometimes you feel a bit bigger than Louis and Niall. You come from a different background than them, and that’s okay. But those boys…they’re very little, all the time. They can’t ever be by themselves unattended. We’ve especially talked about Louis before, with his asthma. Littles need to be looked after, so they can be safe and taken care of.”

 

Liam was silent for a few moments, letting his words sink in. Zayn was at this point trying very hard not to break down crying. Everything felt hot, and his eyes were getting blurry.

“And this is where I really need you to listen to me Zayn,” Zayn’s chin was tilted up. “You’re little too. That’s the way you were born. There’s absolutely no shame in it. I know that your old family made you feel bad about that. But here, with me, I _want_ you to be little. I want you to feel safe here, and have fun and just be _loved_. Because I love you Zayn, more than anything. You’re my baby.”

 

That was it. Zayn’s breath hitched before tears dripped steadily from his eyes. Liam held him close, apparently expecting the tears, and he murmured to him soothingly. Zayn burrowed himself into the warmth of his daddy, clutching onto his soft shirt and pressing his cheek against his chest.

 

They stayed like that for awhile, while Zayn cried and Liam held him.

 

Eventually Zayn had cried all that he could, so much that his throat felt raw and his eyes were swollen. He also felt very tired, both from the crying and all of the day’s events catching up to him.

 

“Daddy?” He asked quietly, voice hoarse. “Are you gonna give me spanks for being bad?”

 

Liam’s hand rubbed at his back some more. “No love, not this time. But if you do ever put your life in danger like that again, then I will. Okay?”

 

Zayn nodded. “Okay….and Louis? His daddy wont spank him?”

 

“No, Louis won’t get spanked,” Liam assured him. “Harry knows that Louis was misinformed.”

 

A great sense of relief flooded through Zayn at this news, and he closed his eyes. Being cuddled up like this, especially after such a frightening day, was really making him feel small and maybe a bit helpless. He couldn’t resist bringing a thumb to his mouth after a few moments, lightly sucking it.

  
It wasn’t long before he was fast asleep.

* * *

Check out some Day by Day, Night by Night facts/snippets [here](https://bashfulbabybottlepop.tumblr.com/post/158608758133/day-by-day-night-by-night-fact-list-3) if you enjoy the series! 

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate comments or kudos if you have the time, as it will help keep my writer's motivation up! 
> 
> Please do come to my tumblr for a chat as well, at bashbulbabybottlepop
> 
> <3


End file.
